Natal em Vegas
by PAM Girl
Summary: Sakura viaja para Las Vegas,cover do Elvis, Papai Noel ladrão, gravação de filme e muita confusão! One Shot


**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

******Esse é a nossa primeira fic, Priscila que digitou, esperamos que gostem! **[PRI: QUEM É QUE TÉ NARRANDO ISSO? É claro que vão gostar! *faca na mão* espero que gostem!]

**Natal em Vegas**

**Segunda-feira, 03 de Janeiro de 2011.**

Meu novo e querido diário,

São 1 e 45 da tarde, sua grande estréia.

Faz uma semana que conheci o Sasuke, ele é um agente da C.I.A., tenho certesa que o nome dele não é Sasuke e, ele está me usando para entrar despercebido na França. Eu sei , eu sei, nada de mais né?

Ele é lindo, eu o conheci numa boate em Las Vegas, eu estava fazendo intercambio e, a única coisa que me lembro que aprendi, foi fazer margarita com Tio Sai ( nem as aulas de guitarra ).

Ah, é mesmo! Está tudo no diário antigo. Eu passei o Natal em Vegas com Ino e Hinata ( apesar de não tê-las visto a maior parte do tempo ).

Droga! Se eu não contar o que aconteceu, você não vai entender ( como se papel entendesse algo ), hum... vou arrancar essa página e, transcrever a minha viagem do antigo diário aqui.

É isso aí, vou te mutilar, mas não se preocupe, depois eu colo a página tá?

Beijos!

_(transcrevendo)_

**Segunda-feira, 20 de Dezembro de 2010.**

Querido diário,

São 6 horas da noite.

Hoje fiz compras para a viagem. Que viagem? Ora, Las Vegas, isso mesmo, Vegas!

A diretora Tsunade, cadastrou a escola em um programa de intercambio junto à Secretaria de Educação, que tinha feito uma associação com a embaixada americana. Um grupo de três alunos ganharia 10 mil dólares como prêmio para uma viagem de férias e, adivinha quem ganhou? NÓS, euzinha Sakura gostosinha, a Ino porca e, a Hinata fofinha. Mas é claro que sempre tem as chatas das condições:

**a) Escolher como destino um país que fale inglês:**

Ino queria França ( eu também, vai que eu encontrava um Pierre bonitão? ), mas lá não falam inglês. Hinata queria Africa do Sul, "Me desculpe Hina, mas não vô pro mato não" eu falei. Eu sugeri Las Vegas e todas concordaram. Tsunade reclamou " Las Vegas? Mas o que vocês vão aprender lá? ", " Ora, não é um país que fale inglês? Estados Unidos fala inglês! Vamos pra Vegas" falei.

**b) Levar roupas novas :**

Que bom! Vou ao camelô e, vou comprar umas blusinhas 3 por 10. Pena que só pode levar uma mala!

**c) Hospedagem e passagem incluidas no orçamento:**

Vamos ficar na casa do Cover do Elvis Presley (Hinata ligou pra ele).

**d) Roupas íntimas gratuitas:**

Eles vão dar roupas íntimas de graça!Ótimo, vou contrabandear algumas peças para vender pras protitutas em Vegas.

Vou levar pra usar:

10- briefs (calcinha)

05- bra (sutiã)

05- stockings (pares de meia)

05- night-gown (camisola)

Que vou vender pras prostitutas:

15- briefs (calcinha)

15- bra (sutiã)

15- stockings (pares de meia)

15- night-gown (camisola)

**e) Período de viagem 05 dias:**

Só isso?

Você reparou que as listas estão em inglês? Tsunade-sama falou pra fazer em inglês, humpf.

Bem, só vou escrever em você quando chegar lá, não vou deixar essa palhaçada me abalar!

Beijos!

**Quarta-feira, 23 de Dezembro de 2010.**

Querido diário,

12h30min

Chegamos bem, graças a Deus, o cover do Elvis foi nos pegar no aeroporto, ele é suuuper estranho, aquele topetão dele é ridículo! Acabei de tomar um pão com suco, vou descançar da viagem e depois fuxicar a casa.

15h00min

O cover do Elvis tem uma sala só de guitarras, legal, eu estava mexendo nas guitarras e ele me pegou no flagra. Eu dei uma desculpa que o achava um graaande guitarrista e, queria que ele me ensinasse a tocar.

— Eu já sei a teoria, só preciso que me ensine na guitarra.

— Tudo bem, então amanhã de manhã começa a aula. — disse ele virando as costas. Bem nessa hora o topete dele, que na verdade é uma peruca cai, eu me abaixo, pego e entrego a ele.

— Ah, obri-brigado, é que... que — ele gaguejou sem graça. Eu passei por ele saindo da sala.

— Vou procurar as meninas.

17h00min

Já está escurecendo e a cidade parece mais alegre, eu e as meninas fomos visitar a Estátua da Liberdade e a Pirâmide. Eu tinha vindo de viagem com o vestido rosa, tomei banho e botei a blusa vermelha e uma calça de couro bem colada.

Eu estava sentada esperando Hinata, que tinha ido olhar uma capela, e um loirinho com uns riscos nas bochechas senta do meu lado:

— Oi graçinha, tudo bem? — totalmente sem noção e com um sorriso de paquerador barato, nem respondi, fingi que não existia. — Poxa, não vai responder não? — virei a cara, de repente o poste me chamou atenção. — Sabe, você aqui sentada até que é gostosinha, — ninguém merece! — nota 05, porque sua testa é muito grande! — não aguentei, virei o rosto e fiz uma cara bem feia.

— Cara! Porque você não se manca e dá o fora?

— Quê que isso fofinha? — "fofinha"? — Por que você não levanta e dá uma voltinha? Se seu popô — "popô"? — for bonito talvez a nota aumente! — ele disse isso como se fosse a coisa mais corriqueira e normal do mundo.

— O quê? — fiquei incrédula

— Anda, dá uma voltinha — disse ele fazendo um gesto circular com a mão.

— Cara... Vai embora... — falei em tom de súplica.

— Só uma voltinha. — disse ele em tom de súplica também. Nesse exato momento Hinata sai da capela e me chama pra ir embora, vou correndo. Quando chego perto dela, ainda escuto:

— Nota oito! Até que você tem um popô bonito!

19h00min

Vou para casa dormir, tenho que estar acordada à noite, pra poder arrasar.

22h00min

Tomei banho, botei vestido preto de alçinha e, meia calça com bota de salto alto; jantei: salada (não gostei daquele "fofinha") , camarão e refri. Peguei $ 1000,0 para jogar num casino que o cover do Elvis me recomendou (onde foi filmado 11 homens e Um segredo) é pertinho daqui 10 min. andando.

22h30min

Aqui é muuito bom! Já juntei uma grana, vou comprar ações na Petrobrás, antes que o governo venda a preço de banana.

Tinha acabado de trocar aqueles cartõezinhos por dinheiro e, vejo Ino saindo de um grupinho com Gaara, um ator muito gostoso ( tipo um Brad Pitt ) olho de novo pro grupinho e quem tá lá? Hatake Kakashi! (ele é bem melhor, tipo um Johnny Depp*) Eu o admiro muito, ele é um ótimo ator! Vou lá!

22h50min

Cheguei lá toda charmosa e jogando cabelo. Fingi que conhecia Kakashi, lhe dei um beijo e perguntei se estava bem. Ele com sua notável desenvoltura que todos conhecem, deu aquele sorriso sedutor e aquele olhar 38 que conquista qualquer uma, passou o braço por minha cintura, levou-me ao bar e pediu duas margaritas com um tal de Tio Sai ( um cara branquelo que parece zumbi ). Ele está aqui ( em Vegas ) para fazer um filme amanhã com Gaara.

— Pornô? — perguntei ansiosa

— Bem... é o Icha Icha Paradise, foi o diretor Jiraya quem escreveu.

Quando soube que Ino também ia fazer, botei minha cara-de-pau para funcionar e pedi para participar também ( quem dera se fosse pornô ), ele aceitou e, convidou-me passar a noite no quarto dele (hum...), até que notou que não bebi a margarita.

— Sim, sim, vou beber. — falei colocando o copo na boca, tomei um gole demorado, mas cuspi tudo, — Nossa! Isso é muito forte! — falei limpando a boca, quando olho pra frente, Kakashi está todo molhado de margarita! — Ai meu Deus, Kakashi! Desculpe-me! Sinto muito mesmo! — falei pegando um gardanapo de pano e, tentando limpar o terno dele.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Tio Sai? Por que você não ensina a ela a fazer margarita? — disse pro barman. — Vou ao banheiro me limpar. — falou Kakashi, saindo em seguida.

— OK Kashi! — concordou Tio Sai, depois virou pra mim: — Tudo bem com você? A bebida é forte mesmo!

Humpf! Forte foi a praga que me rogaram... será que Kakashi volta? Ele é tão misterioso com aquele tapa olho.

23h40min

Eu estava aprendendo a fazer margarita e ajudando Tio Sai a servir as bebidas, quando Kakashi chegou falando que ia me levar pro quarto dele, nossa que alívio, pensei que ele tinha ido embora, estava até dando em cima do Tio Sai (só que ele é gay, também aquela roupinha...). Fomos para o estacionamento, e o carro... é o carro! Uma Ferrari novinha, meus olhos brilharam.

Chegamos ao Hotel, eu me sentindo uma rainha, ele um perfeito cavalheiro, até abriu a porta pra mim! Fiquei parada, admirando a beleza do fabuloso Hotel, até que senti algo quente escorrendo pela minha perna, quando olho, dou de cara com um cachorro de madame fru-fru urinando na minha meia-calça! Arg! Que nojo! Kakashi me arranjou uma roupa e, colocou minha meia-calça para lavar, ele é muito gentil, cada gesto dele parece que está encenando.

Por hoje chega, amanhã escrevo mais em você (Kakashi tá tirando a roupa)!

Beijoss!

**Quinta-feira, 24 de Dezembro de 2010.**

Querido diário,

07h00min (quarto de Kakashi)

O cover do Elvis acabou de me ligar, disse pra eu ir para casa dele agora, pois ele vai me ensinar a tocar guitarra, e quer que eu vá tocar com ele na noite de natal, na boate Dellas Night.

09h00min

Finalmente consegui chegar, Kakashi pegou um engarrafamento (algo surpreso, já que é de manhã), acho que ele está meio maluquinho, ele disse que quer se casar comigo, humpf, não sei não. Cheguei com fome tomei sorvete e um pedaço se pão. Fui para sala de guitarras do Elvis, Kakashi veio atrás, ele disse que vai me esperar porque hoje tem as gravações do filme, tinha me esquecido completamente.

12h00min

A aula acabou de terminar, vou tomar um banho, pôr meu vestido verde ("combina com seus olhos" Kakashi disse) e almoçar (bolinho de arroz e lagosta), depois vou correndo com Kakashi ao estúdio para gravar o filme.

14h15min

Cheguei ao estúdio e, encontrei Ino como o centro das atenções, ela me viu e fingiu que não me conhecia, depois ela quebrou a cara quando o diretor Jiraya anunciou que eu entraria no filme.

22h40min

As gravações foram ... uma porcaria! Primeiro um ajudante de estúdio idiota chamado Rock Lee, deixou uma caixa daquelas formigas vermelhas cair em cima de mim, depois, desesperada pela dor das picadas eu tropecei, e cai quebrando dois dentes numa pedra e, como se não bastasse, o mesmo ajudante idiota meu deu um banho de extrato de tomate, que seria usado como sangue nas cenas do filme.

Agora estou no hospital, usando uma camisola que aparece o "popô", cheia de calombo, com duas janelinhas e com cheiro de ketchup!

Com um imenso carinho, amor e calma,

Beijos!

P.S.: Só você não me faz sofrer.

**Sexta-feira, 25 de Dezembro de 2010.**

Querido diário,

Acho que foi às 21horas, não sei bem, que sai do hospital. Fui dopada no hospital e apaguei legal ( ih, rimou!). Sai de lá toda cambaleante e grogue, parecia a Vanusa cantando o hino nacional brasileiro, nesse estado eu tinha que caminhar durante uma hora até o Dellas Night (cadê o Kakashi com a Ferrari?), por que prometi pro Elvis que ia tocar com ele no show de natal.

Mal tinha saído do hospital e, sinto uma mão boba na minha cintura, estarrecida olho pra trás, e o que vejo? Um "Papai Noel" safado tentando me roubar! Não aguentei! Meti a porrada nele! Eu toda esculhambada e o cara tentando me assaltar! No final ainda disse que queria me dar presente! Não é brincadeira não, pensei que estava em Las Vegas e não no Rio de Janeiro!

23h40min

O show foi mara! Apesar das luzes terem estourado com o som alto, a cortina ter caído no Elvis e eu não ter conseguido cantar direito (uma formiga tinha picado minha língua). Elvis é legal, trouxe comida (tapioca com ki-suco, affe!), meu vestido vermelho e meu salto agulha preto. Tinha um moreno de olhos e cabelos negros olhando para mim, o que o fofo tá querendo?

**Sábado, 26 de Dezembro de 2010**

Querido diário

07h00min

Dancei muuitoo! Ah, e também vendi roupas intimas para uma prostituta, uma tal de Karin, Tio Sai estava lá e queria umas também. Finalmente consegui chegar perto do moreno, sentei ao lado dele e soltei a pergunta:

— Oii, porque você olha tanto para mim? — estava toda sedutora.

— Quando você estava cantando, parecia a Vanusa... Você tem labirintite? — perguntou o moreno sério, sem ar de deboche. Depois dessa eu até murchei, bebi um copo de caipirinha ( o barman é brasileiro, feinho coitado! ) e rapei saindo da boate quando vejo uma Ferrari, era Kakashi. Ele me levou para casa (de Elvis) e, falou que à noite iríamos sair, ele está estranho, fica o tempo todo perguntando sobre a minha vida e, insistiu novamente na tal história de casamento. Eu hein!

21h15min

Tomei banho coloquei calça jeans, uma camiseta listrada branca e rosa, e uma jaqueta (por que esfriou de repente); jantei (sushi com azeite dendê, até que é bom! ).

Kakashi chegou mais estranho que o normal, ao invés de me levar ao casino, ele me levou a uma capela onde acontecem casamentos. Ele saiu do carro e fiquei esperando-o, até que alguém bate no vidro da janela:

— Hinata? — exclamei surpresa.

— Sakura, você tem que sair daqui! — ela estava assustada.

— Mas por quê? — eu já estava ficando assustada também.

— Hatake Kakashi! Ele quer se casar com você!

— O quê? — arregalei os olhos — Tá certo que eu o acho tudo de bom, mas casar é outra história!

— Então foge menina!

Saí do carro às pressas, quando olho para trás, vejo Kakashi correndo e gritando " Volte meu amor! Não vá, case comigo!" Que mané casar o quê? Sebo nas canelas! Corri muito aí! Fui pro Dellas Night, o que demorava uma hora caminhando, completei em vinte minutos correndo. Tomei uma caipirinha do Bruno ( o barman brasileiro ) e sentei para descansar um pouco.

21h42min

Vi um homem tatuado, que a princípio achei estranho, mas quando o vi de perto, percebi que era Kankurou, o irmão bastardo de Gaara. Ele estava vendendo uns pacotinhos com um troço branco dentro..., acho que são drogas!

22h19min

Kankurou saiu da boate, resolvi segui-lo. Primeiro ele atravessou a rua e caminhou durante uma hora até o hospital, eu pensei que ele ia visitar algum parente ou amigo, mas não foi nada disso, ele parou perto do papai noel ( isso mesmo! aquele que queria me roubar! ), que por sua vez, passou um bolo de dinheiro pro tatuado, hum... crime organizado.

Depois de andar mais um pouco, Kankurou entrou mum hotel de quinta categoria e que estava em frangalhos, eu o segui com um certo receio. Eu o ouvi pedindo as chaves do quarto 36 e o vi subindo as escadas. Passei pela recepção (onde tinha uma garota da minha idade, que usava dois coques, mascando chiclete que nem me deu atenção) e subi as escadas atrás dele.

Ele já tinha entrado no quarto, mas deixou a porta entreaberta, dando para eu ver o que tinha dentro. Tinha mais dois homens lá dentro (um era igualzinho ao Gaara e o outro era loiro e tinha uma franja, parecia uma garota), sem falar das grandes quantidades de drogas: maconha, crack, cocaína, entre outras: " Como foi que eles entraram com isso no país?" pensei desesperada, encostando-me na parede e deslizando até sentar no chão. Escutei passos ao meu lado, não olhei.

— Meu nome é Sasuke, eles são traficantes procurados internacionalmente, e eu vim buscá-los — me assustei não pelo que ele me disse, e sim porque eu conhecia a voz. Levantei a cabeça para olhar, a maior surpresa: era o moreno da boate!

— Ma-mas o q... — não pude terminar, ele sacou uma pistola calibre 38 (pensei que ia me matar), empurrou a porta do quarto 36 e disparou.

**Domingo, 27 de Dezembro de 2010.**

Querido diário,

03h00min

Depois que Sasuke matou os caras eu fiquei sem ação, ele me puxou pela mão e praticamente me jogou dentro do carro (um vectra preto):

— Temos que sair daqui antes que a polícia chegue — disse ele enquanto voava com o carro pelo asfalto.

— Peraí, não fui eu que matei os caras! — falei quando recuperei a voz.

— Tem razão! — disse ele estranhamente sério — Mas você me viu matando os caras, e a não ser que você queira que eu te mate, você vem comigo!

— Ma-mas.

— Cala boca! Eu estou tentando pensar em um plano pra sair daqui!

— Como é que é? Então quer dizer que você matou os caras, mas não tinha plano nenhum? — droga é hoje que morro.

— Exato. Vou passar na casa do cover Elvis, para você pegar suas coisas.

— Como é que você sabe que eu fiquei lá?

— Sou da C.I.A., e também o Elvis me falou quando estava bêbado.

— Ahh.

04h45min

Passamos na casa do Elvis, as meninas já tinham ido pro aeroporto (hoje é o ultimo dia em Vegas) , peguei minhas coisas e corri pro carro, fala sério eu só arranjo confusão!

— Tive uma ideia — falei enquanto Sasuke arrancava com o carro.

— Então fala!

— Nós podemos ir pro Brasil e, de lá pegar um avião pra França.

— Mas como? Eu não tenho passagem, e você não vai entrar no avião sem mim.

— Nós podemos ir na área de bagagens.

— Tá, mas como vou poder pegar um avião pra França sem passaporte?

— É só pagar propina, a polícia brasileira é corrupta.

06h24min

Nesse exato momento estou dentro do bagageiro de um avião, Sasuke está me enchendo pra parar de escrever no "diarinho" e, ajudá-lo a assaltar as malas de viagem; Vou parar por que tá escuro e não dá para escrever. Recebi um monte de ligações das meninas, só que Sasuke não me deixou atender. é pelo visto vou pra França, Ino vai morrer de inveja, vou arranjar um Pierre pra mim e praticar Le Parkour! Beijoss!

P.S.: Sasuke falou que quando chegarmos lá, ele me liberta, como se eu fosse prisioneira dele.

_( fim da transcrição)_

LEGENDA:

*Amo Johnny Depp, pra mim ele é melhor que Brad Pitt.

**Pri: **Essa fic teve origem num trabalho de inglês, era só escrever 20 atividades que queria fazer num país que falasse inglês, com no máximo de 20 linhas, mas aí minha imaginação foi longe e, eu achei a idéia ótima pra fazer uma fic.

Se você gostou da fic, mande review.

Se quiser dar sugestão, mande review.


End file.
